The present invention relates to a golf club body made of composite material and having an offset front section, and more particularly to a simple but useful improvement in the assembly of golf club parts for producing a golf club made of composite material having a bent front section to provide golfers with one or more alternative of differently constructed golf clubs.
With the popularity of golf, to own a complete set of structurally superior, qualified, and handy golf clubs has become an expectancy of most golfers. A golf club mainly consists of a body, a head connected to a front end of the body for striking a ball, and a handle connected to a rear end of the body for gripping by a user. Although the golf club substantially consists of only three simple parts, the structural arrangement of those three parts has significant effects on the orientation, accuracy, stability, and feel of striking impact when the golf club is used to strike a ball. Furthermore, in consideration of the weight, flexibility, shock-absorbing ability, torque resistance, etc. of the golf club, different materials, such as composite material (usually carbon fiber), aluminum tube, and wood are used to produce golf clubs.
A common and conventional golf club generally has a body in the form of a straight and tapered hollow stem of sufficient length. However, since all golfers do not share the same preference as to the manner by which to hold the club and strike the ball, it is desirable to provide golfers with other alternatives of differently designed golf club bodies, one example of which is illustrated in FIG. 1, in which the golf club has a non-straight hollow body, and in particular, has a slightly bent front part for connection of a head thereto. When a golf club with this bent configuration is used to strike a ball, a different feeling upon striking impact is sensed by the user. Such a golf club can be suitably and timely used to strike the ball with varying degrees of impact conditions. For these reasons, such a golf club with a bent front section has become more and more popular.
The golf club as shown in FIG. 1 is, however, not easily integrally molded from the composite material commonly used to produce a golf club with a straight body. That is, in the event the bent body of a golf club is produced using a conventional method of integral molding, there is no way to pull off the core from the mold. As a result, a bent golf club body, at the present time, can in practice only be formed from a metal pipe. That is, most of the existing golf clubs having a bent front section are made of metal. Moreover, even if such a bent metal golf club is somewhat more effective in striking the balls, it is not completely suitable for every user because each golfer has a different preference as to the material from which the golf club is produced. The metal golf club as shown in FIG. 1 is incapable of providing for a user who prefers golf clubs made of composite material a feel consistent with that offered by the other clubs he or she is using. It is, therefore, desirable to develop a golf club made of composite material and having a bent front section to provide another alternative for the golfer who prefers golf clubs having a body made of composite material.